


A shinobue's magic work

by IvvyQueen



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, I spent so long looking it on history and shit, I sure hope I made good use of the Shinobue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvvyQueen/pseuds/IvvyQueen
Summary: A melodious encounter may just be the key to bring the Lord of the West, and the Shikon Miko, together at last.





	A shinobue's magic work

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters here present. This is just a work for fun and I gain nothing from posting it.**

The wind blew warm summer air into Rin’s face, a smile across her face as she skipped down the grassy path that lead away from the village. Her classic orange and yellow kosode a little dirty around the sleeves from clutching onto trees, with the obi sash tied tighter than most days like she would wear it when she planned to adventure into the woods, prone to incidents and stumbling blocks.

‘‘I seem to be growing out of this…’’ She tugged the fabric, her faded brown hues focused on the path that laid ahead. The past 4 years had helped her mature in strength and a heightened sense of adventure came along, only satisfied by constant walks across the woods.

‘‘Perhaps Lord Sesshomaru could- agh!’’ Her bare foot hit against something wooden and long, her body hitting the ground with her arms shielding her face from injuries. Moving a little further away from the object, Rin turned to lay on her back, her cheeks a little flushed and her eyebrows furrowed from childish anger.

She got back up, dusting the dirt off her clothing with her scratched hands, she approached the foreign object that caused her graceless landing. Lithe and delicate, she held it up close for examination. It was wooden and long, thin all over, with one hole per extreme. Six additional holes over the body in a straight line.

‘‘It’s so pretty!...’’ Her eyes filled with curiosity over what it could be; it seemed like an instrument, but she had never seen one like it before or couldn’t remember doing so. The wood was clear and shiny, with a smooth exterior and in pristine condition, considering even where it was misplaced.

With her fingers running all over it, Rin tried to figure her way with the flute, to no avail at first as no sounds were produced. She tapped, nothing, no cords to fiddle with at all; last attempt was to blow into one of the holes, the one more on the side of the extreme, and a note, although disastrous, came out at last.

As she made her way back to the village, her practice continued, with no sign of picking up how it worked but with every bit of determination to keep trying still afloat.

Sesshomaru, to his disgrace, could hear Rin’s attempts at playing the instrument coming from a mile’s distance. His ears, eyebrow and claws twitched, no matter how calm he tried to seem, and it would worsen, as he could tell that she was coming straight towards him, bound to show him of her discovery if she kept going in the same direction.

He sat under the shadow of a tree, basking in the coolness of it with his hands hidden in the expensive fabric of his white sleeves, eyes closed as his head rested against the bark of the cover.

‘‘Lord Sesshomaru!’’ She shouted, with all her lungs’ might, once she spotted him by the edge of the village. ‘‘Lord, look what I found!’’

She pranced down the dirt path, leaping over rocks as she approached the demon dog, instrument held by both hands. Panting heavily, she stood in front of him, who just limited to opening one calm, honey-colored eye.

‘‘Good morning to you too, Rin.’’ He shifted forward, moving his hands out as he rose from the ground, patting the raven-haired girl’s head as he nudged her towards the village. Knowing Rin would obey him in a heartbeat, Kaede had asked, or more like commanded, for Sesshomaru to bring Rin back as soon as he found her.

‘‘I found this cool stick! It’s an instrument, I think?’’ She held it up for him to pick up, which he followed, clawed fingers tracing it up and down in a similar fashion she had done when she first came across it.

‘‘It’s called a Shinobue, Rin.’’ He looked down at her, explaining. ‘‘It’s a wind instrument, though I haven’t played or seen one in a few decades.’’

Her face lit up, but his? Blood ran cold and his eyebrow twitched again, realizing he had outed himself to none other than the most curious living creature he had ever encountered, who would not stop asking and using her big doe eyes to get her way.

‘‘Lord Sesshomaru can play it?! Will you play for me?’’ The excitement in her voice was palpable, although contained; Sesshomaru gazed towards the village and nodded. It would be stupid to not give in, there was no way she was to give up once her mind was set on something, but he could still convince her to do what she was supposed to.

‘‘I will show you how it is done, once you are showered and… changed.’’ He almost acted like an exasperated father, seeing how she always sported her old, practically worn-down kosode instead of the expensive kimonos he would send and gift to his protegee, unaware she would only wear those on the days she was to explore so as not to damage the ones he would gift her.

‘‘Alright, sir!’’ She ran off, almost rolling down the hill. A minute smile crossed his face, taking in with pride how well she was growing to be unstoppable and fierce. _Almost twelve_, he thought, trailing behind the overly-excited girl, who clearly couldn’t wait to hear her protector playing for her.

While Rin took to herself, Sesshomaru awaited inside the garden of the only residence that welcomed him in, the small house Kagome owned now in the feudal Japan, which joined with Kaede’s own house, where his protegee now resided.

As he cleaned the flute, his golden irises studied over the garden, thinking back of the only other human he could enjoy the company of, who but Kagome herself.

Over the course of a year, the demon lord had grown close to the Shikon miko. More so because she was like Rin’s second caretaker, product of Kaede’s elderly state as the village’s miko found it tough to keep up with the rambunctious child.

He became the first person she shared the secret of her break-up with his half brother, Inuyasha. _Sometimes, things just don’t work out._, Sesshomaru remembers her saying, a hurt smile never-fading under the rosy cheeks and blue eyes, where tears just kept rolling down no matter how much she wiped.

She was easier to spot alone after that; her own aura always gave away of where she was to him. Although she masked it well, he could tell just how much she could use a friendly face. He blamed his own empathy as the cause of their current closeness.

Ever since, though with the excuse that they were both watching over Rin and Shippo, they would sit together for tea or for a good chat. If not for that, he would learn about what the future looked like, how the land of the rising sun had evolved into what it is today, and plenty more to discuss.

Soon he came to the realization, he had grown fond of Kagome. Distressing as it was for him to enjoy another human’s company, even getting along much better than ever imagined.

Nowadays he could not bring himself to consider her less, even if she had dared to stand up to him, to call him _big brother_ that one time more than a year ago; if anything, all of these occurrences just made him adore her more. 

_Wait, adore?_ His own mind caught him red-handed; eyebrows furrowing at his approaching thoughts. He had begun to see her differently a few months ago, no longer just someone he enjoyed the company of, but more like he _wanted_ her company around. The latter he had come to accept by now, but it was no easier to say even to himself.

There were days where he would visit her house before Kaede’s, thinking the chances of Rin being there higher than in her own home, as she had become closer to the modern-era woman. Sesshomaru had caught them playing and laughing once, and he would dare to call the sight delightful if the demon lord weren’t so prideful. The way Kagome’s dark hair bounced, her blue eyes squinting to form a smile each, now delightful was an understatement in his mind.

He could barely bear these thoughts himself, and that’s what he liked the most about them.

Thinking back too, of the time she caught him not playing with the little girl, but shirtless and training at the back as he awaited for Rin to come collect her new gifts. A deep blush had spread across Kagome’s face that afternoon, he remembers clearly. He had seen how her eyes betrayed her, travelling down his abdomen and onto his-

‘‘Lord Sesshomaru!’’ The shrill voice fell like a bucket of cold water on him; lifting his gaze to see the excited child running down the halls with one of the kimonos he had actually gifted her, squeaky-clean and ready to listen to him.

She sat down to his right, resting on her legs as she scooted closer, greyish brown eyes gleaming with expectation. Mokomoko aside, sleeves rolled up, Sesshomaru’s hands lifted the Shinobue to his face.

Steady breathing, the notes began to play as they travelled through the air. Children were playing outside, everyone was off doing their duties in the fields, the crops and the river beyond, if not tending to their house, so there was no one to marvel at his display but the little girl herself.

Or _almost_ no one, it would be better to say. 

Kagome had just arrived, after starting her own duties earlier than planned to have the rest of the day free, and it worked out just right for her to arrive at the beginning of Sesshomaru’s unplanned performance. Her hair done up in a loose bun, she wiped the sweat off her brow and fanned herself, until she came to notice the melody in her home.

Placing her shoe-wear by the door, she took careful, sneaky steps towards the origin of the sound. Inuyasha was not home, that she was sure of; Sango and Miroku were gone, neither Shippo nor Rin knew how to play any instrument to her knowledge, at least to that level. Her curiosity growing by the minute as she figured the garden to be where it stem from.

Going through a mental list, she thought _Could it be?…_ as she approached. Her heart skipped a beat, cheeks tainted peachy-pink with her suspicions confirmed true. Sesshomaru was the one crafting the melody that came from within her home, his long fingers ever-shifting with every new note. 

His golden eyes closed as he dwelled into his own performance and for some reason, his regal beauty seemed more obvious than ever to Kagome. 

It was clear to her that the demon lord had been well taught; Sesshomaru was, after all none other than a dog demon from the most prestigious family of the west. 

But this was not to distract from the merit of the demon lord, for this takes dedication, practice and consistency. And with the first display, it was easy to say that he had all the rights to attribute himself with the title of a professional.

It took her more to notice Rin by his side, her head bobbing and swinging slightly to the rhythm. But her ocean-blue eyes did not remain on Rin for long, going back to travel over the silver cascade that was Sesshomaru’s hair, then to his face as his performance was coming to a close.

His ears caught her presence before he finished the display, and he tried to convey a smile so as not to interrupt his song; as the last note disappeared in the air, Rin’s eyes widened in awe and amazement.

‘‘Wow! Lord Sesshomaru, that was amazing!’’ She shot up from her position, causing Kagome to quickly hide behind one of the walls, away from the open doors. Sesshomaru thanked the girl with a slight nod of his head, moving his silver locks back as Rin applauded the dog demon.

‘‘Can you play for me again please?’’ There she was again, begging and using her big puppy eyes to coax another song out of him. Needless to say, it worked once more.

‘‘Of course, and perhaps you, miko, could join us now,’’ His head turned to the entrance, where seemingly no one stood until Kagome, defeated and a little embarrassed, stepped out of her hiding.

‘‘Kagome!’’ The little girl hurried to hug the miko’s waist to greet her, who replied by leaning down to hug her back and squeeze her a little. Ruffling with the youngling’s hair, Kagome moved back to look at Rin.

‘‘Hello Rin, and.. Sesshomaru,’’ Her eyes then drifted to the demon lord, who met her blue gaze with intense golden eyes. ‘‘Are you two having a good time?’’

‘‘Yes! Lord Sesshomaru is showing me how to play the Shinobue, you should sit with us!’’ Rin took the miko’s hand and sat Kagome down in front of Sesshomaru, who could not look away from the miko even as he prepared for a second performance. His hands set to bring the instrument back up to his lips, until Kaede’s loud voice interrupted their moment.

‘‘I know you’re in there, child! Come out, we have work to do today!’’ They could hear the old miko shouting from outside Kagome’s house. Rin pouted, sighing as she pulled her knees up to her face.

‘‘C’mon, you got to obey your elders, Rin. You’ll have plenty of time to practice later.’’ Kagome said, an amused smile crossing her face as she patted the back of the young girl. One look from Sesshomaru, however, was more than enough to send Rin off her merry way, predisposed to do what the old lady Kaede asked her to.

As soon as the young girl was gone, Kagome turned to look at dog demon in front of her. Her cheeks rosy again as she could feel the intensity of his eyes; feeling like they were looking through her and scanning every inch.

‘‘It’s good to see you back again, Sesshomaru.’’ She sat closer, taking a little more space since Rin already left.

‘‘It’s very good to see you as well, miko.’’ His voice calm and gentle, placing the instrument down on his lap. ‘‘How have you felt recently?’’

‘‘Busy as always. Not a day goes by where I don’t have to do something, you know?’’ Her smile turned into a chuckle, echoing through the halls of her humble home.

‘‘Hn.’’ His head turned to the garden again, nodding as he too could understand the hecticness of life, despite how different they were. Though both had people to watch over and a place to take care of, the differences were set in made-up stone.

A comfortable silence, her eyes scanned the instrument for a while. She truly wanted to listen to him playing again; with a deep breath, she ventured to ask.

‘‘Will you play for me now, please?’’

Sesshomaru turned to look at her, eyebrow raised with pleased surprise. He was not one to know many songs, as war had quickly become a priority in his early life, but there was one he could play just for Kagome.

‘‘For you? Whenever you asked me.’’ His reply was no less flirty than intended, her face burning up and her hands clutching to her pants while he brought the flute to his lips.

A new melody emerged, and the blush on her cheeks did not go away. Focusing on it just made her realize all the romantic undertones of this new song he was playing. Like he said, for _her_, and like he truly meant, for no one else.

She leaned forward, little by little, almost crawling as she scooted closer to Sesshomaru, who just carried on playing but this time, his eyes were neither closed, or on the flute any longer. Instead, they called for the miko to approach, her heart speeding up with every second that passed.

For a while now, she had come to realize there was more to Sesshomaru than meets the eye, . He was a lot kinder, gentle and caring than he would give away, especially towards Rin who, obvious to everyone, was like his own daughter despite not sharing flesh or blood. But months ago, he had turned almost the same way for the Shikon Miko, were it not for the fact that it was really _not_ in the same way. Sure, he was kind and gentle with her now, their relationship not hindered by her separation with the half-demon; but his touching lingered more than usual and they were far more common too.

She remembers waking up once, in the middle of the night, enveloped fully with his mokomoko as a warm cover. She had fallen asleep in the living place after a long day of working in the fields and tending to the village’s kids. Barely exchanging a glance and a hello with the demon lord who came to visit his protegee, only for him to do such a gesture towards her.

And not to forget the day she had walked in on him shirtless, during his training, same occasion as he had thought about a few minutes ago. Her face turned pink at the thought, deviating the gaze to the garden as she remembered every detail of the encounter oh so vividly.

The way his toned body reflected the early sunrays with the sweat drops that ran down, following the stripes that lead from his sculpted waist, onto his hips and down to his v-line. It was enough to send her heart into a frenzy, even in that moment she was trying so hard to dwell in instead, focusing on the notes instead of the way his mouth came to produce them with an effortless breath.

‘‘That…’’ The words struggled to come out of her mouth, a shaky breath let out before she could continue. ‘‘Was really beautiful, Sesshomaru.’’ She managed to flash him a smile, without feeling like her heart was to rip her ribcage open to jump out of her flesh.

‘‘This one is glad to see that you enjoyed it,’’ Sesshomaru inched closer as well, placing the instrument down to his left. ‘‘though this Sesshomaru could tell your mind was somewhere else.’’

_Oh fuck_, she thought as she watched him lean closer; she was sure he could hear her heartbeat, his _perfect_ face now mere inches away. It was impossible to move, frozen like a deer in headlights, and his approach was the car right about to end her.

‘‘Is there something on your mind, Kagome?’’ His baritone, his little knowing smirk, the touch of his hand on her cheeks and then on her pink lips. She cursed as he got an ached breath out of her trembling mouth.

‘‘Ah, fuck it.’’ Her hands clasped his sleeves by the shoulders, pulling him close for a deep, boundless kiss. His cheeks matched the stripes of his face, slit pupils widening in size with surprise at her courage to initiate it.

He let her explore him at her pace, returning the kiss gentler than her, his lips parted and he smiled when he felt her tongue retract at the sharpness of his fangs. His hands caressed her back and brought her onto his lap, moving the dark strands that fell on her face in between the exchange. She pulled back, breaths coming out in warm puffs, shivers running fast down her spine ‘till it made her tremble visibly.

‘‘I-I um, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-’’

‘‘Don’t be,’’ He kept her in place, his face nuzzling against the skin of her neck and collarbones while he reassured her that the kiss was not unwelcome. ‘‘I wanted it, too.’’

‘‘You did? But I’m…’’ She went quiet, moving her neck back to allow him to kiss and nibble her neck before she finished her sentence. ‘‘I’m just me.’’

‘‘Exactly why I want you, Kagome.’’ He moved back, lowering her chin to clash blue with gold. Remnant adrenaline still coursing through her veins as her trembling diminished, his words repeated over and over in her head.

‘‘You are unlike any other, demon or human..’’ His face softened, a claw running down her hair looking for a lock to play with. ‘‘And I want you to be by my side, if you want me to be by yours.’’

Kagome was amazed that there was no hesitation in her response as she replied ‘‘Yes!’’. Her arms wrapped him in a tight hug, successfully knocking him down to the ground as she leaped to his embrace, one gladly returned as Kagome felt herself embraced with the warmth of his body and robes.

‘‘Where did you learn to play that, anyway?’’ She moved up, her hands as support to held her up so she could look at him.

‘‘This one assumed it would help to find a suitable mate, back when I was but a young pup.’’ He confessed, a calm smile on him.

‘‘Well, you can say it worked.’’ Kagome’s chuckle, once more, was heard across her home after her reply.


End file.
